New types of aircraft are being developed for usage in crowded urban environments. For example, vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) vehicles such as multicopters are attractive because for takeoff and landing they only require a small amount of space. This makes them feasible for use in more densely populated areas. However, one drawback of multicopters is that they tend to be slow during forward flight. Traditional aircraft can fly faster than multicopters during flight, but they require a long runway for takeoff and landing. New types of vehicles, for example that incorporate tiltrotors, are being developed to combine the small takeoff and landing footprint of multicopters with the faster forward flight speeds of traditional aircraft. However, as these new types of vehicles are developed, new types of problems not previously encountered by multicopters or traditional aircraft can pop up. New types of accessories, components, and/or features which can accommodate these new types of vehicles would be desirable.